Mystic Beast
by Rwbyknight
Summary: no summary coming to mind
1. Lady of the night

**Hey everybody Rwbyknight here with a brand new fanfic. Instead of being pre-Hogwarts I'm making it after the war, and in this one it will be a female Harry named Nyx, from my Magical Hunter fanfic, meaning that she will be in her teen years. You know this is my first fanfic in a while that wasn't a challenge. Without further adue let's rock.**

It's been a few years since Nyx Potter, along with a few other names, has left Magical Great Britain. One of the reasons for leaving was that everyone around her, ever since the war was over, tended to turn away since during the magical civil war she was known for not leaving any of the Death Eaters alive ever since they killed her godson Teddy just because he was related to her.

After that she started killing anyone holding the symbol of Voldemort. For her part in the war she was hailed the Fallen Angel for once she was pure then after the war she fallen resulting in the people fearing her and most of her friends leaving her. The first to leave was of no surprise to her, since Ron and Hermione were very fickle in their loyalty always running, for the most part 4th year being an excellent example, when trouble faced them and returning when the danger was over and passed.

Here Nyx was overlooking a jungle looking for clues for her uncle, a squib on her father's side, Jeredy Suno. In the will of her parents, godfather, and goduncle they each mention of him and the monsters he gave each of them something called Monsuno, she let out a smirk at the name similar to how Pokemon was named Pocket Monsters, something they used in secret from the old goat, Dumbledore, during the first war against Tommy, gods she loved the look on his face when she says that, because even if they were a Light family didn't mean they did not hold back punches, she remembered when she first got them.

FLASHBACK

"Hello there, Bank Manager Ragnok," Nyx greeted as the 17 year old girl sat in the chair in front of the head of the wizarding bank.

"I am fine," he said, "Once more we thank you for ending this war. And for your little stunt (Nyx had the decency to blush) we will forgive you on that front since you did it on good reason. Just make sure you don't do it again," he warned.

"Don't worry about that," she answered, "Ever since the war ended, even if they think they can hide it, I've seen people flinch and look away from my direction. And now that it's been a few months they run in the opposite direction and for the most part friends and allies during the war have left me," taking a deep breath she continued, "These are the reasons why I want to leave."

Scratching his chin, Ragnok wondered, "Did you ever receive your letter for Sirius's will?"

"Will," Nyx eyes popped wide, "The only times I've ever been inside this back is to get money from my vault?" she explained.

"And your vault transcripts?" he asked his worries proven when she answered with a shake, "Then it looks like we have trouble on our hands," he said grimly.

"What's wrong?" she asked ignored when Ragnok pressed on his mic on his table, "Can you bring me Steel Wing from the inheritance room," looking back he said, "If my fears are correct then all will be explained."

And after a few minutes, another goblin walked in with a cauldron and a knife. "You called for me," he, from the sound of the voice, asked.

"Yes it turns out young Miss Potter here has never given an inheritance test before and I wish for one to be done now," Ragnok explained.

Nodding Steel Wing turned to Nyx and asked, "If I could get a drop or two of your blood and place it in the cauldron. We can examine what you inherited from your parents and possibly more."

Agreeing, Nyx sliced the knife across her palm over the cauldron. As the two drops landed into the cauldron it glowed green and out of the waters was a piece of parchment.

Grabbing the parchment, she along with the two goblins here shocked at what they saw.

Name: Nyx Potter

Age: 17

Father: James Charles Potter (dead)

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (dead)

Relatives: Jeredy Suno (alive), Chase Suno (alive), Dursley's (alive)

Heir by blood: Gryffindor, Merlin, Le Flay, Peverell, Black, Pendragon

Heir by conquest: Slytherin

"Wow," Nyx said after reading that she was descendant of King Arthur.

"The most troubling part is that you have anti-mail charms on you," Ragnok said after looking it over, "If you wish we can remove those tomorrow along with getting you passport ready?"

"Make it so," she informed him.

"But before you leave I have three letters from your parents godfather and goduncle," the bank manager informed her giving her the letters.

Nodding in thanks, she left the back and vanished to her apartment before any of her so called friends could talk to her.

Arriving in her apartment, she sat on the couch she opened all of the letters and as she opened them five round rectangle shaped devices fell out rolling on the table. Seeing as there were three from her parent's letter she knew that two of them was from her parents but was puzzled at the third.

Upon reading each letter, she now knew that in each device held a monster of incredible power made be a man who was her distance relative but didn't have any magic. Reading further she saw that each Monsuno held a fused animal of each of her family's animal form with one, the one from her parent's letter, belonged to her.

Picking them up, she suddenly fell on her couch unconscious; opening her eyes she was surprised to see that standing in front of her were five massive animals. On the far right of her was an animal that reminded her of a werewolf that was fused with the claws of a Velociraptors with crystals coming out of on his front palms on both hands, knee bones, and chest she decided to name his Moony. The one next to it looked to be a fusion between a dog and a saber tooth tiger with the sharp canines in the front with the claws on the saber tooth and the body and head of a dog and jewels coming out of his back on the spine she named him Padfoot.

The animal on the far left was a union of a deer and a falcon; body of a deer with the wings and head of a falcon along with the antlers of the deer on the head of the falcon with jewels on the tip of each wing with vanes connecting that to the body Nyx calling him Prongs. Besides that was one of the two females, from what she could see, and was a combination of a white tiger and a doe. It had a body of a doe with the feet of a tiger and like the others also had jewels on each of the toes she decided to name her Lily Flower. The last one, the one in the middle, confused her; it looked like a dinosaur along with something else. Taking a closer look she saw that it was a Pterodactyl along with it being a Stegosaurus since she, the other female of the group, had a bigger body of a Pterodactyl with the plates on the stego running across the back the only jewels she could see was on each of the plate, middle of the wings, and head thinking once more she dubbed her Whirlwind.

"What are you doing in my mind?" she asked like she knew they could answer.

Instead of answering, they all roared and in a bright light she disappeared but before she left Nyx saw the spirits of her parents, godfather, and goduncle smiling at here. Waking up, she looked at the devices in her hands and moving some of her hair behind her ear she saw that it was already midnight. Sighing she decided to forgo dinner and go straight to bed, after taking a shower and changing to her pajamas, this time with no weird dreams.

The next morning she woke up ate breakfast and changed clothes. Looking in her reflection she decided to wear mid tight black pants, with a silver tank top, with the words Fallen Angel, leaving a few inches of her chest for all to see, flats, and a jacket that had angel wings on the back. Grabbing one of her belts letting it hang across her waist she clipped the Monsuno holder to it then attached her new Monsuno's then vanished from her apartment for the last time.

Arriving at the front of the bank, she was about to walk in when she heard Hermione yell out, "Nyx wait up," eye rolling at the familiar tone in her voice she turned around seeing that all the Weasley's were there with Hermione.

"What are you wearing," Molly screeched upon seeing that she was wearing clothes for to inappropriate and a bit revealing for someone her age.

"Clothes what else," Nyx eye rolled as she knew that all the guys passing by saw a glimpse of her chest, "Now what do you want, I have an appointment with the bank manager that I want to make to seeing as I have about 15 minutes left."

"Why don't you come over to the borrow," Hermione began before Molly could make a scene, "I'm sure we have plenty to catch up on."

"Considering that you ditched me for near the end of the war," Nyx put forth.

"Well you weren't yourself seeing as you started to kill people," Ron countered while glancing at her chest receiving a smack from Hermione and his mother.

"Yeah like you abandoned during all the other times I started to flip, 4th year being an example," she argued back. Seeing as they had no response to that, she rolled her eyes and walking inside giving a nod to the guards

"Ah Nyx welcome back," Ragnok welcomed seeing Nyx walk through the door.

"It's good to be back," she replied.

"Now if you follow me I'll bring to the room where we'll remove the charms," the bank manager began as he walked out of the room followed by Nyx, "And after we'll hand you your passport."

"How long will this take?" she asked walking into the center of the room.

"This will only take a few minutes," one of the goblin warders answered then asked, "But we must ask you remove your upper clothes for if this is to work we'll need total skin access," she explained.

Blushing a small bit, Nyx did as they ordered not even arguing knowing as they knew what they were doing. Taking off the jacket, tank top, and bra showing her high D-cup chest, she laid down on the floor stiffing a giggle every once and a while from the paint brush movement. Hearing them chant she was lulled to sleep.

Waking up she saw that she was in a different room still naked from the top up. Seeing her clothes on the side table, she quickly grabbed her clothes and put them back on. "I see you're awake," Ragnok began as he walked through the doors.

"How long was I out?" she asked getting out of the bed and started to do her stretches to get rid of all the knots in her system.

"You were asleep for only have the day," he answered handing over two cards, "These will be your passport and your credit card for both the mundane and magical, world anywhere around the world," he added that last part.

"Thank you," she responded with a nod, "If you don't mind, can I use magic to get to the airport since my so called friends will be waiting to nab me?" she asked and seeing a nod from the manager she said, "Thank you see you whenever," then vanished.

Walking out of an alley way, Nyx saw that she was at her airport. " _Here begins a new life_ ," she thought sitting on her seat.

After that she went around the world, learning new magic with some mundane fighting styles for a backup if her magic fails or if there are mundanes around. During her trips she found that she was fantastic with both a gun and a sword and while she was in Japan she found out that she could make anything using her magic copied from many anime shows while also making her own.

FLASHBACK END

Now she heard of her uncle going missing and one of her leads led to the jungle where one of her uncle lab was located.

Looking over the jungle from her place on the cliff she saw a flash of yellow and blue. Getting a closer look thanks to her binoculars, she saw a polar bear like creature facing a hybrid snake, a lizard and a dragon with a frill around its neck and bird like talons and the other creature being a bull with two sets of horns in its mouth.

"Let's bring the cavalry shall we," Nyx said casually and has a gust of wind passed by and when I stopped the female vanished.

"Come on keep it up," a 15 year old male teen, with black hair, yelled at the polar bear. He was wearing a thin short-sleeve tight muscle black V-neck t-shirt tucked in his brown denim pants. He also wears a matching brown belt with a silver rectangular belt buckle and the pant legs are tucked in his black ankle-high boots with silver zippers. The outfit is completed with a blue hoodless raised collar jacket with white trims and silver zippers on the sleeves.

The two behind him was another male and a female. The male was around the same size wearing grey khaki shorts, teal shirt with a lighter teal sleeve, red high length shoes, and an over the sleeve shoulder bag. The female was the same height of as the one controlling the monster wearing a light blue collared jacket with zippers and also wears what appears to be a white oxford shirt underneath. She also wears black baggy pants with matching boots.

"This isn't good," the male with glasses said.

"Don't say that," the female shouted slapping him on the back of the head.

"Above you!" he yelled but has the flying creature was about to grasp Lock another creature jumped out of the woodworks slamming right into it both landing on one of the trucks.

"Thanks for the help Moony," a female voiced, in a British accent, as the one called Moony landed right next to her covered with a cloak. Looking at it, they all saw a werewolf that was fused with the claws of a Velociraptors with crystals coming out of on his front palms on both hands, knee bones, and chest.

"Isn't that the same color has mine?" the black haired male asked getting nods.

"Who are you and where did you get that Monsuno?" a male demanded.

"Why should I answer that when you attacked my cutie of a cousin?" she asked back receiving, "WHAT," from all the teens and a yellow male.

"Yup, uncle Jeredy is a distant relative from my father both coming from the same family since the time of King Author," she explained adding, "He was exiled from the family for some stupid reason. But they still kept in touch and gave my parents, Godfather, and Goduncle along with myself Monsunos. But unfortunately something happened resulting in their deaths and left them to me."

"Who cares," the man said ordering to the soldier, "Fire on the girl," "Are you nuts!?" the blonde hair man yelled.

"Watch out!?" the female said as they opened fire on the cloak covered girl. Watching as they hit there marks the cloak dropped as if no one was inside.

Shocked they looked around for only the mystery girl to fall from the sky axe kicking one of the soldiers. Without her cloak they saw that she was wearing an all jungle camo outfit that was made up of a tank top with a vest over that and a hoodie connecting to the vest. Googles resting on her slightly revealing chest, sleeves covering from the upper arm almost reaching the wrist and the hands covered with a black fingerless gloves. Finishing the look was a thigh high skirt and a black biker shorts along with half knee to feet brown 3 inch boots.

"Moony help them luv," she ordered glancing off to the side while doing a round house kick to another soldier.

Nodding Moony helped Lock take care of the bull. Nodding in thanks they both picked it up sending it towards its ally. Has they got back up the two Monsunos gathered their energy, firing they lunched two beams hitting them sending them back into the capsules.

"I suggest you fall back," the female said as there was a circle of groaning soldiers around her glaring at the two only remaining conscious males.

Growling the black hair male ordered, "Never!" has more soldiers summoned their Monsunos.

Shrugging she said, "Oh well but you asked for it," raising her hand four more capsules appeared in her hands. Placing two between her fingers she threw them all yelling, "Padfoot, Prongs, Lily Flower, Whirlwind, launch."

As the four appeared, they launched their long range attacks hitting the enemy with enough force to return them to the capsules.

"One hit," the blonde hair man whispered in awe and the man besides him to growl. "It's been fun," the female said returning her Monsunos walking to the group of three, "But we got to jet," throwing a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared they were gone.

"Are you really my cousin?" the male asked seeing as they were out of danger.

"Yup," she answered with a pop at the end, "These are the certificates I got when I went to leave Britain," handing him the papers.

"Why was dad kicked out of the family?" he asked again.

"Before I answer can I have some names please?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm Chase Suno your cousin," Chase introduced himself, "And these are my friends Jinja and Bren," he said pointing to each of them.

"The names Nyx Potter," she told them, "And for your father being exiled. He wasn't really exile he left willingly."

"Then why," Jinja began but was interrupted.

"Tell me do you believe in magic?" she asked.

"You mean magic is real?!" Bren asked shocked along with the others.

"Yeah, a whole community of us, during our father's births uncle was labeled as a squib, a person who had magical parents but no magic themselves," she explained seeing their looks, "In the end, uncle left knowing that even if his family excepted him the rest of our society would not. He still kept in touch seeing has he gave my family the Monsunos he designed for them."

"So does that mean I have magic?" Chase asked looking at his palm.

"If you were 11 when we met sure but now your magical pathways are too narrow for even an inch of magic, sorry," she told him.

"So are you looking for your uncle?" Bren asked changing subject. "Sure am, do you guys if a tag along?" she asked.

"Wouldn't mind spending time with my cousin," Chase answered with the others nodding. "Certainly wouldn't mind another girl in the group," Jinja said.

"You did amazing Lock, return," Chase said pointing the capsule letting Lock get some rest.

"Lock?" the rest, minus Nyx, asked.

"Yeah that's his name," Suno informed him.

"Let's rest for now," Nyx informed the group waving her hand causing a tent to appear. Gesturing for the others to follow, they were shocked to see it resemble a small apartment, "The boys showers are on the left with the girls on the right," she began to explain, "there are bed rooms with your names already and if you place your clothes in the basket it will reappear on the side table of your room clean and ready. Dinner is in five minutes."

Nodding they went to take a shower while Nyx took care of preparing dinner. As the group walked down they already watered at the sight of all the food, by the end of the night they were all satisfied and went to bed.

 **That is all for the first chapter of Mystic Beast. Wow 7 pages that's impressive seeing as I normally have 4 to 5 pages. My updating will be a bit weird seeing as I still have school so forgive me for that and I'm still going to be doing my Prehistoric Magic but I'm going to switch between both, see you next time.**


	2. Rescue Op

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter of Mystic Monsters. Yeah, I know I said that I wouldn't be doing any more fanfictions for a while but I'm bored with nothing to do and I already finished all of my homework. So with that said and done let's rock.  
**

"Why are we here again," Jinja asked as the group was back in the ruins of the lab.

"Well the forest is crawling with S.T.O.R.M. grunts I thought it would be easier to hide where they least expect us," Chase answered.

"Well we should hurry and find anything involving uncle Jeredy," Nyx interrupted, "I overheard a few grunts say that there were only three minutes left for something so let's start looking."

Nodding they all split to make it easier to find more clues. "Find anything?" Jinja hollered.

"Nothing on my end," Nyx answered. "There has to be something," Chase muttered.

"I think I found something," Bren said holding something.

"Drop it and run," Nyx yelled out as he dropped it and they all ran and right as it exploded they were already outside.

"Come on our only clues left are in that truck," Chase told them pointing to the leaving cars.

"And how do we do that?" Bren asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan," Nyx informed them.

In the STORM vehicle, they were heading to their base when there was a female in front of them. Slamming on the breaks, the two men saw that is was a female with brown hair wearing a white shirt, which left her abdomen and forearms exposed, held closed by a band below her collar, which was decorated with a wavy blue motif, and tied in a knot below her chest, which was exposed by the shirt and covered in a dark bikini top, with white edges flanked by wavy, protruding hollowed trimmings. Her black capri pants were held up by a tighter-fitting, lavender belt adorned by red hearts, and her high-heeled sandals were replaced by short-heeled ones, secured to her feet by many striped bands, which end mid-calf (Cana's S-Class promotions outfit (A/N: don't own)).

"Do you need something Miss," one of the guards asked after stepping out of the truck.

"Yes, do you know the fastest way out of this jungle," the female asked, "I was taking a walk with a few friends but we got separated when we got attacked by a jaguar. I tried to call them but I have no reception in here so I was thinking I could take a ride with you when I saw the head lights and wait there?" she explained her situation all the while the guard couldn't keep from glancing at her exposed chest.

Turning over to his companion, he saw that he gave the ok. Spinning back to the female he said, "Of course you may, we of STORM are always happy to help those in need," taking the female's hand he guided her over to the door.

From behind some bushes, the rest of the group was amazed to see Nyx do something like this. Seeing them enter they started to worry when nothing happened, only for the cousin of Chase to walk out, back in her normal outfit, waving at them.

"That was something," Chase started as they all piled into the truck Bren and Jinja nodded.

"It was nothing," Nyx told them, "I had to something similar back in the second wizarding war. Most of the male species can't resist a sexy female in semi-revealing or just revealing clothing."

"Girl power for the win," Jinja said fist bumping with Nyx.

"You said 'did something similar' and 'second wizarding war' so what's that about?" Chase asked wanting to get to know his cousin better.

"Well it goes back to so somewhere after WW2 during those times it was when the purebloods wanted nothing more than to keep all those without family magic out of their land and so they followed Tommy, who went by Voldemort at the time, he led his Death Eaters in basically a civil war that threatened to spread throughout the rest of the world. When I was born there was a prophecy between me and another person that one of us would end Voldy. Hearing this from a spy he attacked my family while he sent his most loyal to the other child, killing my parents he was about to kill me when something happened and he died instead," she explained.

Continuing she said, "After his 'defeat' I was sent to my mother's relatives where they treated me like a slave where I did all of the chores and would get a beating if I did something wrong in their eyes. Going to Hogwarts was a bit of a roller coaster seeing as every year I would end up in death traps where most of not all of my friends would leave when danger was staring at me and return when it was over like they did something to help," at this she didn't see the shocked looks on their faces, "During the war, some of Voldy's minions killed my godson since my godfather and god uncle died earlier in the war and I snapped I no longer wanted to be the goodie two shoe girl I was. So in the dusk of night, I left and fought the war my way, using tricks like you saw earlier."

"I'm not trying to make you mad but from the look in your eyes, I'm taking you had to kill," Chase told her. "They crossed the line when they killed my godson so I went on the offense," she responded.

"So you're not a hero but a survivor," Jinja states getting a nod.

"Don't worry about us judging you," Bren informed the girl, "We understand that you did what you had to do and will not hold it against you."

Letting out a few tears, she smiled saying, "Thank you."

"What did you do to the guards?" the second girl of the group asked changing the subject.

"Using a bit of magic I notched them out then tied them up," she explained glancing to the door in the back, "But before I tied them, I took the keys and doing I mind search took any other information needed."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Bren said after a moment of silence.

"Let's search the back to start our search," Chase began. "Everything here is something STORM didn't want to go boom," Nyx followed, "We find anything that may be a lead to uncle."

Agreeing they started to look through all of the boxes. Pulling out a case, Chase opened it to reveal a clip and three spare cores, "Jackpot a clip and three extra capsules," he said grabbing them.

"Why don't you hand the cores to Bren and keep the clip," Jinja suggested agreeing to the suggestion the boys did just that.

"What do we have here," Nyx questioned getting their attention. Walking behind her they saw her open it to reveal a core, "This a used core but where's the Monsuno?"

"This is similar to ours," Chase said, "And like you wondered where the Monsuno is?"

Right as he said that the pad that was in Bren's bag started to ring. Pulling it out, they all saw a recording of Jeredy, "So that's what uncle Jeredy looks like," Nyx muttered as they watched the recording. As it vanished, she turned to the others seeing their faces she sighed letting out, "I take it we're going on a rescue mission?"

"You know it cous," Chase answered.

"Then good thing I can hack any system," Nyx said pulling her laptop out of nowhere then plugging it into the mainframe of the system.

"Or I can hot wire it?" Jinja told her. "Nah I wanted to hack something anyways so I'll handle it," the hacker informed her fellow female, "And done," she announced starting up the car.

"Since I'm the oldest I get to drive," she said hopping into the driver's seat, "I hope you buckled in because this is going to get bumpy," she said slamming on the gas.

And after an hour or so of driving, they saw the gates in their sights. As they were getting closer the lights came on and they heard from the speakers, "H-tram ID number passcode and status."

"H-tram ID code 293 passcode alpha 75 delta and status is all clear there were a few misshapes on the way here but nothing too major," Nyx spoke in the speaker in a male voice.

"H-tram 293 clear," the speaker began, "You were expected an hour ago but you already explained why so I'm letting you off with a warning. Proceed to the hangers," after saying that the door opened up.

"Ok what now," Bren asked but upon arrive they already saw their second obstacle that being STORM grunts.

"You two find that Monsuno the rescue us," Chase said getting out of his chair followed by Nyx. "Because we'll probably need it," she added grabbing one of the rifles. Opening the door she opened fire on the grunts protecting Chase as they ran into a corridor.

Still running, they already lost the guards and entering a cross section lined up against a wall seeing as grunts were walking pass them. Hearing the alarms Nyx asked, "I guess that's your friends?" as they were about to move.

"Yup Bren is the best when it comes to hacking," and right on the first step the STORM car they stole ran right in front of them. Sweat dropping she asked, "And I take it that was your other friend," receiving a sweat drop of his own.

Stopping in a hallway, they both took a breather. Looking around they ran into another hallway ending up in a different hanger.

Upon stepping inside the door behind them closed, turning back around they were welcomed with STORM grunts aiming rifles at them.

"What's going on Mister Ace?" Chase asked the blonde hair man, "What is STORM really doing?"

"Don't bother trying to ask cousin," Nyx informed him, "He wouldn't spill anything involving this op of theirs."

"First of all we had nothing to do with your father going missing," Ace began, "The real threat is the Monsuno. They are dangerous to everyone," he said putting a hand on Chase's shoulder.

Throwing off the hand, Chase accused, "No you're the dangerous one. Dangerous to my father, my friends, and to my cousin," grabbing Lock's core he finished, "And we're going to be the one's dangerous to you."

Stepping back the other commander ordered, "You have your orders Ace take him." In response, Ace took out his own Monsuno followed by Nyx who said, "If you're going to fight my family you're going to have to fight me as well."

Growling the black haired man took his own Monsuno out and said, "You're going to pay for what happened in the jungle."

Running in separate directions, they turned back around and yelled, "Lock/Whirlwind," the cousins said as one. "Blackbullet/Riccoshot," the STORM commanders began.

"Launch!" they shouted spinning their cores.

Spinning towards each other, they clashed and in a burst of gold and blue, the Monsuno appeared. Looking at their opponent the family saw that Blackbullet looked like a Hawk and Condor hybrid and Riccoshot was a beetle of some type. For the commander's they got a better look at Whirlwind and to them, it was a hybrid of two dinosaurs but they couldn't tell which.

"I'll take on the bird while you squash that bug," Nyx informed him getting a nod.

Nyx POV

"Whirlwind intercept," Nyx ordered seeing as the bird was going after Lock. Using its spiked tail, she whipped the black and yellow bird right out of the hanger and into the field.

"If you think that hiding in the dark would help you then think again bird brain," Nyx mocked, "I'm call the Lady of the Night for a reason."

Wondering what she meant, they got their answer when Blackbullet fell out of the sky with multiple injuries covering it and Whirlwind with only a few scratches.

"Whirlwind Scatter Shot," she commanded as all the jewels on the plates started to glow. "Get out of there," Ace ordered as Blackbullet was barely able to get off the ground.

"Fool," Nyx muttered, "Fire," as the order was given all the jewels fired their shots all of it targeting to the other avian in the sky. Blackbullet put up a good fight dodging but after the tenth dodge, one of them finally hit its mark on the back followed by the bombardment of the rest.

"Blackbullet," Ace yelled. "Whirlwind typhoon wings and send it to the floor," Nyx ordered. Gathering energy, she flapped her wings launching a tornado from both wings sending her foe right into the blast of Riccoshot ending that battle.

As Ace returned his Monsuno, the roof nearby exploded and out of the smoke was Quickforce and with him was Bren.

Chase POV

"Watch out for the blast Lock," Chase warned watching as both Monsuno's exited the building through the hole in the garage door.

"You're out of your mind Suno," the black haired man yelled, "I've done this for far longer than you have."

"Lock get up," Chase begged Lock after taking two direct hits from Riccoshot.

Glancing up, Chase saw that the dog fight was going in their favor then looking back at his own opponent he saw that the Monsuno was ready to fire another blast and as it fired Blackbullet landed in front of the attack unwillingly being used to defend the enemy ending its fight against the other avian.

"Chase," Nyx began getting his attention, "Whirlwind and Quickforce will get its attention while Lock tries to finish it."

Looking up, Chase saw that the two birds of Core-Tec already drawing its fire. "Quickforce block," Bren ordered as the horns and wings glowed blue creating a shield defending from the attack.

"Send it into the hanger," Chase began, "I have an idea."

Already seeing the look on his face, Nyx saw that it was similar to the ones she made when she had a crazy plan in mind already probably knew what he was thinking. "Let's go Whirlwind," she ordered jumping on her Monsuno as they ran back into the hanger.

Running inside, Riccoshot looked around wondering where the enemy was located. Only to find them sending another blast; however, forgetting one tiny problem. And it realized what he just did, and if it had eyes they would have been wide open watching in its last moments as the enemy jumped at the last second and the first bird Monsuno attacked the roof sending it falling on top of it.

Watching as they flew away, Ace mentioned to his partner, "Trey I think we underestimated them," getting a growl from Trey. 

Landing in the forest area, they got off of their, Bren and Nyx, Monsuno and said, "Quickforce/Whirlwind return," watching as they returned to their cores to rest.

Looking around Chase asked, "Where's Jinja?"

"She said that she was going to look for a getaway ride," the controller of Quickforce answered.

And after saying that they heard, "Hey guys over here." Turning to the voice they saw that it was Jinja in the flatbed truck. "Nice ride," Chase commented. "It was the only one not destroyed," the only non-Monsuno user replied.

"I take it you have your own ride?" Bren asked Nyx as they watch her touch one of her charms in her charms bracelet. In a flash of light, a motorcycle appeared Jinja asking, "Isn't that the Bloody Kiss from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's (A/N: I don't own)?"

"Yeah it is, I also have Crow's Runner as well," Nyx answered then added, "I'll scout for any STORM patrols." Nodding they saw her speed off with them following.

Since she was ahead of them, she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly a call appeared, "Hey little moon how are you?" she asked one of her few friends in Britain.

"I'm fine big sister," Luna replied, "How are you?"

"Good, found my cousin and how we're looking for my uncle along with a few friend of his," she explained.

"That's great," Luna smiled on the screen, "And if I was you I would watch out for the Nargles since they're increasing their hunt for you," she added.

" _So they think they can drag me back. Well, I like to see them try_ ," Nyx thought, "Thanks for the heads up, see you later," she said hanging up.


	3. Underground

**Don't have anything to say so let's rock.**

It has been a month or so since the raiding of the STORM base and saving Qickforce, the group of four as wondered around the area dodging any patrols.

"Is this your first time in the big city boys," Jinja teased as the girls were watching as the boys looked around with wide eyes.

"It probably is," Nyx commented. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched.

"You sure you got the info, correct cousin?" Nyx asked.

"I'm sure," Chase told his cousin, "I got the info from Jin," he said turning to the other female member of the group as the cameras all turned to them.

"I don't know exactly," she explained, "I heard it from guys who heard from other guys that Grandma Fortune as appose to be the all seer of Axistown."

"So it's from a second-hand source," Nyx muttered, "Great."

Passing a hotdog stand caught the attention of the boys, "Come you two stay focus," Nyx said trying to get their attention.

"You're not really going to eat those hot dogs are you?" Jinja asked as the boys bought two. 

"Watch me," Chase told her, "No literally watch me," he said as the boys ate the hotdogs in one whole bite.

"My gods," Nyx muttered, "Come on Jinja let's get the boys back on task," she told her fellow female who nodded. Walking up to the boys, they grabbed them by the collar or hood and dragged them off.

Walking uphill, they girls were way ahead of the boys, "You two really need to hit the gym," Jinja said. "Yeah I bet even grandma is in better shape than you boys," Nyx added.

Walking up to the front porch of the house, they were introduced with the sight an old lady in elegant clothing rocking in a rocking chair

"Grandma Fortune?" Nyx questioned upon arriving at the porch.

"I may have lost my gift of sight but I have excellent hearing," Grandma Fortune said in response to Bren's questioning muttering to how she was in shape.

"Forgive him," Nyx apologized after smacking the offending boy in the back of the head, "He tends to speak before he thinks."

"No problem children," she waved, "What do you need from this old lady?" she asked.

"Well, do you know about," Chase began but was interrupted when the old lady said, "You wish to know the location of your father Jeredy Suno."

The three were shocked but for Nyx, she narrowed her eyes. She knew upon meeting her that Grandma Fortune is a regular old mortal with no ability to use magic so that means that she must have some other way to get all the information. She did find it strange that all on the way here all of the cameras did follow them.

"The last time we spoke," Grandma Fortune said snapping Nyx out of her train of thoughts, "Jeredy said he was going to the Underground to find someone named Mr. Black."

" _I'm with Bren, this Underground doesn't sound good at all_ ," Nyx thought after hearing this info.

"The place is full of evil," Grandma Fortune began, "I warned your father and only wished he had listened," turning back to the city she said, "Here is the address and my special charm," handing him the piece of paper along with a rock.

Leaving Jinja asks, "What's got you so hyped about?"

"I don't know why but the old lady reminds me of my old school headmaster," she said, "It's like she knew something important but kept it to herself."

"Are you sure, she seemed pretty nice to me," Chase told his cousin.

"If you've been through the things I've gone through you would be able to tell," she informed him.

At midnight, all four were heading to the entrance of the underground. Opening the door, Nyx yelled out, "Hello is anybody there, we were sent here by Grandma Fortune. And don't bother to keep quiet I know your there."

Walking out of the shadows, was a man dressed in a suit, "Inside," was the only thing he said as the others obeyed.

"So this is a Monsuno battle area," Nyx was the first to say upon setting eyes on the area.

"But why are the Monsuno's here red?" Chase asked and before the cousin could respond a man walked up behind them.

"Hey you three aren't a post to be here," he began. "We're looking for Mr. Black," Bren said.

Smiling the man said it must be your lucky day because you're speaking to him," Mr. Black said.

"What's the prize for this match and how much to get in anyways?" Nyx asked getting a smile from the man.

"The prize itself is a little Monsuno essence," the man said looking near the battlefield. Following his line of sight, they saw the green gem in a glass case, "And for the fee that new guys get to try out for free. But do you have what it takes to make it to the top?" he asked.

"One on one fights for how many rounds?" she asked her own question getting a nod with one finger showing, "I have a Monsuno with me this moment and if you give me a changing room I'll give you a show," she said. "Of course," Mr. Black said as to men walked up behind him, "Take Miss. ," "Maya, Maya Littner," Maya introduced. "Miss Maya to dressing room five along with her friends if you will," Mr. Black ordered getting a nod.

In the dressing room, the three were in the living room while Nyx was getting dressed. "Why did you sign up for the fight anyways?" Chase asked.

"One we need that essence for Jinja since she doesn't have a Monsuno and two the wired feeling I have since meeting Grandma Fortune got bigger stepping into the arena," she answered.

"Well first of all thanks," Jinja thanked her. "I think I may know why the Monsuno's here are red," Nyx began. "Then why is that?" Bren asked. Opening the door, they saw her wearing the cloak she wore when she first met them, "Because I think that we just entered enemy territory just like STORM," she told them.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard, "Miss Maya you're on in five." "Thank you I'll be right out," 'Maya' informed her.

On stage, the crowd whispered confused to why the area got dark. Suddenly the rotating lights came on and they heard, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to inform you that we have a one on one three round match will a new member of the Underground. The challenger for the prize will be only one person with two of her very own Monsuno's facing off against two members of the Underground," here the lights moved to a member of the club and to the mystery person, "And here she is Maya Littner."

Throwing off the cloak, the guys and a few girls in the area had major bloody noses at what they saw. 'Maya' was wearing a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top that barely held her high D-cup chest, with black rubber-leather short-shorts, and a white studded belt. Below, that was a baby pink thigh-high socks and white mid-calf zip-up boots designed with red flames emerging from her gray soles. She also wore black open-knuckled half-gloves complete with round wrist pieces studded with spherical yellow studs. Around her neck, she wore a tall white and pink patterned scarf with thin red stripes, along with white cracked skull hair accessory on the left side of her head as well two yellow chopsticks that kept her hair up (Yoko's Gurren Lagann original outfit (A/N: don't own)).

And in turn, her opponent walked up, but can't keep his head from her revealed chest. "So I'm facing the owner of the Underground," Maya said, "How lucky I'm I."

Grabbing one of her Monsunos, she muttered, "Hope you're ready for some mischief, Padfoot."

"Padfoot/Spikelash," they began, "Launch," spinning their cores.

Bursting out of their cores, both Monsunos did a skull bash. Looking at each other's Monsuno Nyx saw that Spikelash was a combination of a worm and a scorpion. And for Mr. Black, he saw that the Monsuno before him was a dog/sabretooth hybrid. "Padfoot jump back," 'Maya' ordered as he did so. But upon landing, he barely was able to not land on the electrifying stone floor.

Able to see it from the corner of her eyes she glared already figuring out this was a sabotage match where she was a post to lose. "Padfoot Cycle Slash," 'Maya' commanded watching for any other mishaps on the rigged field. Going into a running jump, Padfoot landed a direct hit only to be counted, "Spikelash, Claw Blade," Black countered watching as the front claws glowed red slashing its opponent. Flying back, Nyx let out a burst of her magic canceling out whatever the person was about to do.

"Watch out for the acid," 'Maya' warned as her Monsuno jumped over as the acid landed on his previous position melting that portion of the wall. "Burst Shot," she commanded watching as the jewels on the back glowed before they fired all of the attacks landing on the worm hybrid. Letting out another burst of magic, Nyx was again able to cancel out the field effects that was going to harm her Monsuno.

"Finish this, Howling Cannon," she instructed ending this fight. Gathering the proper energy, Padfoot fired his attack as the insect hybrid emerged from the smoke only to be defeated.

"Padfoot return," she said as her Monsuno returned to its core. "Who am I facing next?" was the only thing she asked getting a growl.

"But before we begin lets' change a few things," 'Maya' began, "First let's see how tough you are without your little pets. If I win we get to have some of your Monsuno magic but if you win you can do whatever you want involving myself," hearing those words she knew she had him since what hot-blooded male would refuse a sexy nearly naked girl.

Grinning he said, "You got yourself a deal," he agreed, as she jumped down, already thinking of what perverted things in his head. Gesturing to the two men walking up he said, "Righty Lefty take care of her. And if you don't hurt her too badly I'll let you both have the first go at her," they smiled getting ready.

Acting like a damsel in distress 'Maya' said, "I hope I win this fight. I don't want to know what they're thinking of doing especially to a virgin like me."

Smiling even wider knowing that she was still pure they both ran at her wanting to end this battle in hopes of getting the first shot when they have sex. Charging Righty went in first with a jab only for her to grab his elbow sliding around and jab him in the stomach with her elbow. Not letting up, she did a series of kicks to his sides, arms, and legs followed by her jumping and doing a roundhouse kick to his face sending him across the arena. 

Rethinking his thoughts Lefty wasn't too sure about winning this fight. "Come on big guy, are you afraid to be beaten by a girl," she mocked giving him the two finger gesture. Enraged he charged going for his own roundhouse kick only for her to block it. Throwing it back, she did a double punch to his stomach making him stumble backward. Continuing she ran in blocking his punch, kicking him in the head sending him to the floor.

Smirking she ran up to the pedestal where the Monsuno essence was. Lifting the lid she grabbed it, waving it mockingly to Black 'Maya' regrouped with her friends as they ran into the water sewer.

"Here you go Jinja one Monsuno essence," Nyx said handing her the gem back in her normal outfit this time the color was that blue and white. Taking it Jinja placed it in one of the spare cores they had and watched the gray turn into blue.

As the boys tried to open the door, Nyx gestured them to stand to the side. Pointing her hand to the door, she made a gun hand, charging up her magic the only word she said was "bang," all of them watching as the beam of magic was sent to the door destroying it.

Stepping forward, the first thing they felt was the ground moving. Seeing lights head towards them Chase yelled, "You've got to be kidding me," watching as the train got closer, "Run."

Running, "Jinja use your Monsuno," Nyx shouted at her.

Nodding, Jinja stopped running and as the train drew closer she spun out her new Monsuno, "Launch." Stopping they watched as the core hit the train and out of the blue burst was a Monsuno resembling a buffalo, moose, and armadillo with the jewels on each one of the antlers. Stopping the train the beast turned to face his new controller, pointing the core at him Jinja shouted, "Return," viewing as it returned back into his core.

Now walking, all four ended up at a subway station. Before any of the walked towards the exit, Nyx said, "Are you going to stand there and listen or will I have to drag your asses from your hiding spots to kick said asses," wondering what she was talking about they were surprised to see and hear Black walk out of one of the pillars and say, "You will pay for what you did back in the arena you bitch," followed by Lefty and Righty.

"Aww are you mad that I wopped all three of your asses in both a Monsuno and fist fight," Nyx mocked.

"Let's try this and again with the winners of this being us," Lefty growled. "How about no," she told them, "I'm going to let my cousin and his friends have a turn and fight you three Dumbo's."

"Really," Chase said sweat dropping.

"Enough talk," Black said grabbing his Monsuno followed by his friends. In response, Chase, Bren, and Jinja took out theirs. "Lock/Quickforce, launch," they shouted spinning their cores without saying anything Black and the others spun out their Monsunos.

And with their respective roars, all six Monsunos' appeared for battle. From behind Chase, Nyx looked at the two newest arrivals to the field; the Monsuno from Lefty's core resembled an alligator and lizard while the one from Righty was a cross between a lobster and a fly.

In the beginning of the fight, both sides looked evenly matched, the humans that to exit the station do to it almost collapsing on them. Running into the open, the first thing they see is Lock emerging from the ground arms locked around Spikelash's head followed by Quickforce being thrown through the roof by Lefty's Monsuno with a similar situation happening between Jinja's and Righty's Monsuno.

Getting smacked in the face, Jinja's Monsuno retaliated launching his long range attack hitting Spikelash's body. Quickforce was drawing out Lefty's Monsuno who was using it flame thrower like move cutting through the building behind Quickforce

"Lock watch out the buildings going to collapse," Chase warned his Monsuno. Glowing blue, Lock grabbed Spikelash by the tail sending him flying after a few spins sending it to Righty's Monsuno. Jinja's Monsuno threw Righty's with the others as they all watched the building fall on them, "That's what I call using the field to your advantage," Nyx commented.

"Lock stop him," Chase ordered as all four watched him secure Black between his claws growling at him.

"Call him off," he cried.

"Not until I get my questions answered," the son of Jeredy Suno told him. After a bit of persuasion, Black spilled, "Your old man was in the Underground asking all sorts of questions on where I got my Monsuno and everything," only to stop as the earpiece started to crackle.

Pulling out his stone, Chase's eyes widened throwing the stone on the floor and stomping his boot on it, the stone broke revealing that it was a machine.

After Lock removed his paw, Black ran crying. Returning Lock back into his core he said, "I say we get out of here and fast," agreeing all four ran away before the authorities could arrive.

Hiding inside of an abandoned gas station, the gang took a break. "Well it's nice that we all have a Monsuno," Bren said as they all sat inside of the magical tent. "True now you don't have to worry about me during battle," Jinja taking out the core, "You know I'm thinking about naming him Charger I mean did you see the way he stopped that train," she added looking at the now named Charger.

"I was worried for you Nyx," Chase said turning to his cousin. "Oh, really why would you say that," she asked raising an eyebrow. "With the bet, you made during the fight in the Undergrounds," he explained.

"That you don't have to worry," she waved, "The only times I even bet using myself is when I know I'm going to win."

"Did you know that uncle Jeredy preloaded all of the cores," she added, "Really?" Chase asked.

"Yup you father preloaded everything in the cores," Bren said pulling out the other two cores.

Hearing the pad go off, they heard from the new report, "This just in STORM revealed all of the noises from earlier was only an explosion and nothing else. And the monsters were only that of an illusion apparently there are no such things as monsters."

The only thing that was said was Chase saying, "STORM."


	4. New Enemy

**Nothing much to say so let's begin.**

Team Core-Tec was still spending some time at the gas station in case STORM or Grandma Fortune are still on their trail. They were using this time to go through Jeredy's video files to keep them occupied.

"Instead of trying to copy uncle," Nyx said sitting on some boxes, "Try to create your own spinning style."

"What do you think I'm doing," Chase told her after he did his own spin launch.

Hearing the phone feature on the pad ring, "Don't answer it," Jinja said stopping Chase from answering it, "If we call we may be traced."

Letting it go to voice mail, Chase pressed on the Message tag. "Why did you guys stop me it was my father," he said to them. "Chill she didn't know it was uncle," Nyx told him calming him down.

"Chase if you hear me meet at these coordinates," Jeredy said sending them the location.

"Suno don't you dare leave," Nyx firmly said to him using her magic to keep him in his seat. "But he's close by we have to go," Chase argued, "Don't you want to meet him."

"Of course I want to meet him but we have to let Bren decode the message," she argued back calming him down.

"She's right it could be a trap," Bren said as he was in the process of decoding the message.

"Got it," Bren said getting their attention, "But it looks like there attack commands," turning to Chase he asked, "I thought your old man was a pacifist?"

"Yeah, this doesn't sound like him at all."

Looking at it closer, Nyx voiced, "These look like a move set for Lock, but this isn't enough to see if this really is uncle," she added as Chase's face turned from questioning to excitement.

Seeing the focus look on his face, the mystic controller sighed, "If you're still going to the coordinates you'll need some backup," turning to Jinja she said handing her a phone, "Stay with Bren while he works the message if you find anything call us. And don't worry about being traced I made sure it wouldn't be."

Taking the phone, Jinja told them as they ran, "Good luck."

Summoning Bloody Kiss, she passed him a helmet. Taking it she said, "Hope you're holding on tight because this will be a bit bumpy."

Taking off, Nyx drove the location of the coordinates. But as they arrived Nyx signaled him to get off, "Why are we getting off?" he asked. "I don't want whoever it is holding uncle to know about magic so we're walking the rest of the way," she responded.

Exiting the forest, the family members saw that it was an abandoned factory. Stepping inside, she smiled, "If they think they have the element of surprise then they have another thing coming." Walking in front of Chase she called on a bit of her magic closing her eyes, she sent a pulse of energy receiving a layout of the factory. Searching for anyone having the similar energy to Chase only to find four people but no uncle; opening her eyes she informed her companion, "Bad news is that uncle isn't here."

Sighing he asked, "Is there good news?"

"The other news that I have is that this is a trap than no," she replied, "But since we're here we may just spring this trap."

Still walking, they followed someone in a brown trench coat. But as they turned, Nyx blocked a punch and giving her own making him slam back to the wall. Pushing Chase out of the way, she turned to do a cross block against another person then unleashing her own attack knocking him out.

Looking at them closer, she narrowed her eyes, "Whoever Black works for sending a group of mercs to hunt us." Turning to her, Chase asked, "You know them?"

"Only from a second-hand source, they're a group of Monsuno users called Darkspin. They use their Monsuno's to do the dirty work of the highest bidder the two here are named Telegonus and Argius," she explained. "They were probably here to knock you out to bring you to their leader a person who is on even grounds with being as insane as someone from back home."

"Aww, I guess they didn't do as I told," a female voice said as they stood up taking turns watching. Focusing on the speaker, they saw that she was wearing a black top stopping right under her chest with the zipper only showing her neck, tight pants and sleeves from her elbow to her wrists.

"No I decided to let them have a little nap," Nyx informed her getting up gesturing to the two tied up males.

Growling she responded, "I was informed that I would be only battling the boy so you're a surprise."

"Save it bitch, I know who you are. Your Medea the leader of Darkspin, you have the personality of a rouge samurai always looking for the ultimate fight and if possible die in that fight," Nyx listed.

"I'll fight her," Chase told his cousin stepping in front of her, "My father is everything to me so bring it. Lock Launch!"

Crackling that would make Bellatrix proud, Medea shouted, "Poisonwing, Launch."

Clashing the Monsuno's roared to life, upon seeing Poisonwing Nyx saw that it was a cross between a dragonfly and a snake.

"Pillage Hurricane," she commanded watching as the head bash pushed Lock.

Charging, Lock was whipped in the face then body slammed to the ground. Chase growled as Lock was getting a beating of a lifetime. Glancing to the side Nyx saw that the two were cut loose, seeing as Argius was about to blast them, she used a small amount of her magic sending them all back letting the attack freeze Telegonus's entire arm.

"Chase return Lock and let's go," she called out running towards the door followed by Chase.

"After them," Medea cried out.

"Thanks for the save you two," Chase said turning to Jinja and Bren who grabbed the cousins pulling them into the room.

"So we have mercs on our tail," Bren said after Nyx explained what happened so far.

"Right, they'll probably use Latinus since he's the tech person of the group," she said.

As silence entered the room, they all heard Jeredy call for help. "Look trap or not we're still going," the magical user informed them, "Only this time you'll be the cavalry since they don't expect the two of you," she told them silencing their protests.

Entering the same room as before, Nyx called out, "Cut the lights will you, we already know that Chase's father isn't here."

"Aww, I guess that somewhat worked," Medea said picking up the hologram then handing it to Latinus.

"Launch," they cried as Poisonwing and Lock emerge from their cores.

Watching as Poisonwing look off Nyx yelled, "Oh no you don't, Prongs launch. Tank the attack," summoning Prongs to take the attack from Argius's Monsuno.

And from behind the wall, Quickforce and Charger tackled the Monsuno of Latinus and Telegonus.

Sending the enemy back they all regrouped, "Did you really think we came here alone," Nyx mocked.

"Moonfire," Argius began.

"Spiderwolf," Latinus followed by, "Spikebat," from Telegonus.

"ATTACK," they yelled.

Charging Charger took on Spiderwolf, Quickforce to Spikebat, and Prongs to Moonfire. Sending out into the open, Medea ordered, "Stasis Sting."

"Elemental Armor," Chase countered blocking the attack, "Power Harness," he followed up. Summing tornados, Lock was able to get a direct hit on Poisonwing but it still lived.

Turning back to her battle, Nyx commanded, "Burst Shot," sending out multiple beams landing half of the attack.

Seeing as the others were at their ends, Nyx thought, " _I wonder if Snake Tongue will work on Poisonwing_?" trying it out she hissed, "Attack your friends."

"What's happening," Medea cried watching as her Monsuno turned to attack the Monsuno's of Darkspin.

"Mistress return it," Latinus told her. "The core isn't responding," she shrieked.

Also wondering why Poisonwing was attacking its own allies, team Core-Tec turned to Nyx for that was the only logical choice. "Prongs finished this, Howling Cannon," Nyx yelled ending the fight.

Before they left Medea gave them a device of some kind.

On the walk, Jinja said to Chase, "You really have a bad taste in women."

"I second that motion," Bren followed.

"Yes dear cousin I sure hope that isn't the type of girl you want," Nyx added.

"She's not my girlfriend," Chase argued. "So she didn't give you a goodbye gift," Bren commented.

"If you want it, keep it," Chase said throwing the device to Bren.

"We already know who sent it but did you find out how?" Chase asked.

"Yup they edited a few video messages from five years ago from your father to Jon Ace," Jinja began, "Take a few words splice a few phrases and poof you have a new word," Bren finished.

"This Charlemagne person better be ready for she's about to face us," Chase said after the video was done playing.

"Bet you she's the head honcho of STORM," Nyx said as an afterthought.

"Then there's no more playing around," Jinja said, "Because we're in the big leagues."

"Team Core-Tec," Bren said taking out Quickforce's core.


	5. New Friend

**Hey, I'm back, sorry for the late update I had other things to do. Once again there isn't much to say then let's rock.  
**

"Why can't snow be warmer," Jinja whined as the group of four hiked the mountains.

"I thought I told you to put on your snow gear," Chase told the girl.

"Long underwear isn't a good fashion statement along the fact that it makes me itch when I even imagine it," the controller of Charger said itching herself to prove a point.

"I'm somewhat agreeing with Jinja here," Nyx began, "The sooner we get to the library the sooner we can get warm."

"I thought you were used to this," Bren told the witch, "Considering that you lived in Scotland for most of you live."

Smacking him, she argued, "Well Scotland isn't as cold as up here in the mountains."

Stopping Chase asked, "Do you hear ticking?" after saying that they heard an explosion causing an avalanche.

Seeing the rapidly falling snow, the gang ran for it. "Quickly bring out the Monsunos," Nyx yelled.

Stopping they all yelled, "Lock/Charger/Quickforce/Whirlwind, launch!" in a burst of blue energy the mentioned Monsunos roared then went for their controllers right as the snow landed on them.

Bursting out of the snow were Charger and Lock with Whirlwind lowering from the sky. "Where's Bren?" Chase asked.

"Over there," Jinja pointed to Quickforce and Bren who was laying on the ground.

"You alright?" Nyx asked. "No I think my leg is busted," he groaned.

Scanning it with a spell, she informed him, "Hey it's busted but I can fix it using a healing spell," nodding the injured boy let her do the work. Healing the spell she healed his leg.

"Thanks for the fix," Bren thanked getting up as the other two walked up to them.

"For some reason, I feel we're not alone," Nyx informed the group looking at the surrounding.

Still, on their Monsunos, they kept moving. "We're nearly there," Jinja said taking the first look at the building. Only to have someone stand in their path, "Who's the kid in the robe?" she asked.

Taking a closer look, Nyx saw that he was wearing brown shoes with blue pants held by a brown belt. Under his robe, she saw a white button up shirt, all in all, she thought he was pretty cute.

"Don't know, I saw him before the explosion happened," Chase informed them.

"If he did this then he's going to receive some serious payback," Jinja growled. 

"You three head to the library," Nyx stated, getting off of Whirlwind.

"Glowblade launch," the teen spoke in a soft voice after the other left.

Out of the core was a three headed snake and a spider mixed together. Cawing Whirlwind dived down to attack but Glowblade stopped.

Staring down at each other, Nyx was about to give a command when she heard Jinja say, "Nyx we got your backup," turning around Nyx saw the same robe-wearing people as the one she's facing.

Her opponent, upon seeing them, returned his Monsuno. Turning back around, the witch saw that the person in front of her vanished letting her return her own Monsuno.

"I am called the Bookman," the man introduced to her. "I'm head of the Tebab Library and have seen many dangerous types like that male you faced. Come let us head to safety and get you something warm to eat."

Following the Bookman, Chase questioned, "How old is this place?"

"No one really knows," he replied. "Some sources say that it is over 40000 years old," adding some extra info.

"I've had the liberty of having some of my helpers make you foursome wonderful warm food," he said as others walked forward with all types of food. 

"Thank you for the food," Nyx told the Bookman, who was standing to the side.

"You know your father said the same thing," he said after what Chase said about the chicken.

"You mean my father was here," he said.

"Oh yes Jeredy came here and we helped with his research on Monsuno," the Bookman explained.

Pulling out a necklace, he included, "He was so impressed with our resources he left us a compass of sorts."

Grabbing the necklace it turned on, "It's not the first time my," Chase couldn't complete his sentence because he fainted followed by the others.

Suddenly opening her eyes, Nyx looked around, "Guys wake up we were tricked," she yelled waking everybody up.

"Where are we?" Jinja asked.

Walking forward was the Bookman, "My, my I see my guests are awake."

Turning to her clip, Nyx cursed, "Shit he took my cores."

"I took all of your cores," he said.

"Look here," Jinja said gripping the bars, "Let us out of here right now," extending her arm to grab him.

Backing up the Bookman said, "My what a violent little prime ape. I hope you get comfy because you won't be leaving anytime soon," walking out the door.

"Why you little," Jinja growled.

After waiting for who now how long the door opened to reveal the person who got them here.

"Wait was the reason you set off that avalanche was to make sure we don't arrive here?" Nyx asked, "No that was the Bookman's guard," the white haired teen said.

"Think you can get our cores back?" the witch asked again leaning against the wall.

"You sure we can trust him?" Jinja asked.

"Yup, the Bookman and his goonies aren't real monks and used it as a cover to get us to lower our guards."

"Is it me or does he talk funny," Bren whispered.

"Don't know I think it adds a certain mysterious charm," Nyx said taking another look.

Pressing the stone in a certain pattern the door opened letting them out. "You know we never got your name," Jinja informed him.

"I am Beyal, and know a secret passageway follow me," the now named Beyal instructed. 

"Where did you get your core?" Chase asked, "That's Core-Tec did my father give you it."

"No my master is a small and very short man," Beyal explained. "I will take you to see him after we retrieve your cores."

Stepping into the room the lights turned on reveal the Bookman with his guards, "Thank you for revealing the snot nose brat out of hiding, now you can all die together."

Looking at the group, he yelled, "Where is the old man!? Where is he hiding?"

Seeing as the old man was about to monolog, Nyx ran forward and punched him in the face. Falling to the ground, he touched his nose to see that there was blood pouring out.

"Bren the guard, Jinja the bookshelf," Chase told them helping Jinja with the shelves. Following them, Beyal helped them pushing over the shelves.

"Chase, Jinja, Bren take your Monsunos and go," Nyx told them grabbing hers.

Nodding they grabbed theirs and ran. "You ignore it fools," the Bookman said grabbing his red Monsuno, "I will make quick work of you with the knowledge I'm acquired. Librax, launch," spinning his Monsuno.

"Prongs/Glowblade, launch," the two teens yelled spinning their own Monsunos.

Clashing the cores activated, in a burst of energy all three Monsunos were revealed. Looking at Librax, Nyx saw that it was a hybrid of a wolf, a saber-toothed tiger, and a turtle.

Making the first move, Glowblade wrapped his tail around the red Monsuno then bit his fangs into the neck. Charging Prongs was about to slam his front hooves only for Librax to untangle itself dodging the attack.

Dodging every attack from Glowblade, Librax was blindsided from Prongs energy attack.

"Your little tag team won't save you," the Bookman mocked, "Blazing Bullet." After the order was given the claws charged up the proper energy for the attack. But the attack was canceled from the shield from Glowblade.

"Prongs move in," Nyx ordered. As they were about to clash, Nyx commanded, "Jump over and use Antler Smash," doing as he was told, Prongs jumped over then slammed his antlers on top on Librax. But was surprised to see that it was dodged, "Why didn't that work that was point blank," Nyx growled.

"My Monsuno is too strong and quick for the likes of you little girl," the Bookman mocked once more.

Growling Bookman ran toward the pillar behind him and pressed a series of buttons. Following Librax, Prongs was blocked by a pillar rising from the ground; slithering Glowblade claimed a pillar only to get attacked.

"Oh shut the fuck up," Nyx growled interrupting Bookman's monolog, "If you want power than have some of this Shock Wave."

Slamming his front hooves on the ground, Prongs unleashed a shock wave that destroyed all of the pillars as well as handing on Librax.

"This is just like I've seen in my vision," Beyal murmured.

"Let's finish this," Nyx said to him getting a nod.

"Glowblade Electric Barrage," the monk ordered his Monsuno. "Follow up with Feather Storm," Nyx commanded.

After orders were given, Glowblade canceled Lubrax's attack while two more attacks landed and in the air Prongs flapped his wings launching over a million feathers while there was still smoke cover landing all of them. "Finish this Beyal," Nyx told the monk.

"Streaking Blades," he commanded ending the battle.

"You both did wonderful, return Prongs/Glowblade," they both said.

"Let's get out of here," the witch informed her companion getting a nod.

In a different part of the temple, Beyal opened the door to be greeted by an elderly man. "I take it this is the master you speak of," Nyx asked the monk.

"Yes I am the one he speaks of," the elderly man answered her question. "Chase Suno your father was here some time ago. He left the core I gave to Beyal," he said to the group.

"Tell me Nyx," he said turning to the girl, "Why do I sense both that of darkness and light within you," he asked.

Glancing down, she rubbed her arm, "The truth is, is that I was part of a prophecy destined to die at the hands of a mad man. During the war I fought in the minions of that same man killed my godson and in a rage, I killed everyone or thing that involved that man. And in the end, few of those I once saw friends left in fear of me turning on them; having enough I left to try and find myself joining my cousin and his friends to look for my uncle," she explained wondering why she told all of this to him.

"Neal my child," he instructed. Doing as she was told, she knelt in front of him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she said, "You have been through many things, things that should have never been placed on the shoulders of you my child. You grew in times of war, fought and killed to protect only to be abandoned by those around you," he said, with her magic forming two black angel wings, "No longer will you be haunted by your past I, Master Ey, as you heaven above to grant this child peace and to let her move forward to a brighter future."

After a second of silence, Nyx sighed knowing that she wouldn't be able to be reunited with her family. Then all of a sudden, a light was formed around her and they all heard, "Nyx Potter, you who have the blood of many on your hands, you who gave up being named Mistress of Death have sacrificed many things. In your road to self-discovery and redemption, you will find peace and with those you call family, I hear by change one of your wings, Fallen Angel, to signify that you walk in the shadow to serve the light," after saying this her left wind turned back to its pure white coloring.

As the light vanished, Nyx whispered, "Thank you," with tears running down her face.

"Beyal," Master Ey said turning to the young monk, "In light of the situation at hand I will allow you to join young Suno and his friends."

"Thank you, master."

Turning to the group, "Why don't you rest here, for now, you can leave first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Master Ey," they said.


	6. Mountain Escape

**Don't have much to say but Happy Halloween.**

"How did STORM find us here anyways?" Chase asked running up to Jinja.

"Your cousin fought in a massive Monsuno battle in the library," she reminded him, "Not very subtle."

"This is only a patrol unit, it's not like it could get any more horrible," Chase said saying the curse words.

"About that Chase," Bren intruded, "But it just got a lot worse for we got company and not the good kind," he said pointing to the valley to show a massive air fleet.

"That's Trey's command ship," Chase said after getting a closer look.

"I would smack you but I won't," Nyx said stepping up drawing her sword facing the blade towards the ground. "Beyal do you think you could get rid of the land forces?" she questioned eyeing the mobile trucks.

"Of course," the monk said sitting in a meditating position, "I know these mountains inside and out. But what are you going to do about the airships?" 

His question was answered when the pommel of the blade opened up to reveal a slot big enough for a Monsuno core to fit inside. Taking out one of her Monsuno, she placed it in the slot closing the pummel. Spreading her feet, she tilted her right foot to the right and placing her blade behind her in a reverse grip, she muttered, "Den'atsu Gengetsu."

Slashing her sword in an arc slash, she unleashed an arc of electricity right as Beyal ordered Glowblade to cause an avalanche. Watching as the electricity get closer to air fleet, team Core-Tec. watched as they all had electricity was jumping around all of the ships causing then to crash into the snow but what was a good thing that all of the pilots were able to parachute out before the crash.

Placing her sword back to where she placed it, she said, "That should keep them occupied enough for us to make our escape. Now let's go," nodding, they all followed her.

Looking through the binoculars, Bren took a look at how STORM was doing. "How are thing down there?" the newest member of the team asked.

"Take a look for yourself," he said handing them over to the monk.

"It looks like they set up a blockade at the only possible exit. This is most troubling."

Inside the cave, Jinja asked, "How did you do that little move anyways?"

"That," she asked, "Well I learned many things on my journey for uncle Jeredy; moreover, finding most of his more hidden labs along with spare cores and other items. But the move you're talking about was when I was in Japan and met a different monk who helped me in the beginning stages. While in the temple he lived in he asked me to meditate but when I did I accidentally found that I was communicating with my Monsunos, in turn, let me figure out that using a medium, like my sword, I could use different forms of their attacks. Before leaving the temple the monk introduced me to a blacksmith that help me forge the sword you saw earlier along with teaching me a few other things."

"Did you find anything at dad's other labs?" Chase asked.

"No, when I got there I saw that it was already ransacked with a few things hidden," pulling out some cores, "For example a few extra Monsuno essences. Looking them up on the computer, uncle was working on something completed it but never used it."

"So where to now, our only exit is blocked," Bren complained.

"Good because we aren't leaving," Chase said. "When I placed the compass next to my core. It showed the entire trail my father took," showing them the map.

"The Eastern Mountain's is the very heart of the area. If STORM wishes to trap us that would be a good place," Beyal informed the group.

"That is if I didn't short circuit all of their gear," Nyx added.

Nodding at the info, Beyal asked Chase, "And what does Lock tell you?"

"Lock?" he said pulling out his core.

"Yeah like I said I was able to somewhat talk to my Monsunos," Nyx reminded, "Not only does it fill the void of being alone on the road but can tell you what to do next. How did you think I ran into you three in the jungle," she said smirking.

"Yes they are always speaking to you even if you do not realize it yet," the monk followed up.

"Even so, I still think I would be better to head in that direction," Chase said with the only two people not agreeing are the witch and the monk.

"You sure this is the right path?" Nyx shouted, at her cousin, over the wind.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Visibility here is blurry follow the hand prints in front of you," Beyal said turning to Nyx who nodded.

"I don't think this is safe," Jinja told Chase after taking a closer look at the bridge.

But before Chase could say anything, they heard an owl cry. "Hedwig, what's the update?" Nyx asked her familiar.

Cooing was all they heard, but from the look on Nyx's face, it wasn't any good news. "STORM called for re-enforces and now they're scouting the entire area as we speak. The only way for us to lose them is to jump into the water."

"Are you nuts?!" Bren shouted, "Even if the water softens our landing there is no way-," he was interrupted when they heard gunfire. Looking up they saw two STORM scouts firing at them; thankfully not one was hit.

"So what are we going to jump or get caught," Jinja questioned.

As the planes made another pass Chase yelled, "JUMP," looking at each other they all followed. Seeing as they were still on their trail, Nyx said, "Whirlwind, launch."

In a burst of energy, Whirlwind cawed, upon seeing as there were enemies firing at her mistress and friends she destroyed them all.

"Whirlwind return."

"Is it me or do I hear falling water?" Bren asked as they fell into the water below.

"At least we were able to hide from the scouts," Nyx said after panting. "Yeah luck we found this cave," Jinja added.

"In my experience, there is no luck only destiny," Beyal told her.

"Good thing destiny really favors me then," Nyx muttered to herself, "So what now?"

"Destiny like you getting us thrown over a waterfall," Chase informed him.

"You never asked me what I see whenever I hold the Monsuno your father gave me," Beyal said sitting down. "When I close my eyes and listen to Glowblade, to the Monsuno essences that connects to all that is around us," watching as the core glowed, "I see five young warriors doing great things and we are that five."

"But where do I come in?" Nyx asked. "I cannot say what you bring to the prophecy of the five tribes but I do know that you will be of great help."

"Don't you complain, Bren," Jinja said seeing as he was about to open his mouth. "Even if it was only three of us in the beginning that doesn't mean that others wouldn't be coming with us."

"Chase if you want advice from a person who's been subjected to a prophecy don't rush into it head on, let it come to you," Nyx said getting their attention. "I mean do you really think that uncle will be there?" she asked.

Thinking, the young Suno thought about it then sadly said, "No I don't think he's there."

"I thought the same thing. Don't worry we'll find him but for now, what does Lock say we should do," Nyx questioned her cousin.

As evening turned to night, they all meditated. With Beyal instructing, Nyx did her own thing, " _It's finally nice to speak with you again Nyx_ ," Whirlwind said in her female voice.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a while, it's been an adventure since meeting up with my cousin," Nyx apologized.

" _No it is alright, but now knowing that you aren't part of this prophecy must make you relieved_ ," Prongs told her. "Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

" _I suggest you open your eyes now because I think young Suno is finally communicating to Lock_ ," Lilyflower told her.

"Ok, then I'll talk to you later."

Opening her eyes, she saw that Lock's core was shining blue. After the shine vanished, Chase opened his eyes, "Nyx was right we're not opposed to head east. We have to break that blockade, we'll find my father later on, on this quest."

"So how are we going to do this," the monk and witch probed at the same time.

"We'll have to attack head on when he least expect it."

Later that night, the STORM forces didn't expect to see the same group they were searching for to end up attacking their base of operation. As Trey walked out, he saw Lock, Charger, Moony, and Padfoot rampaging the field destroying everything in their path.

"This is working wonderfully," Chase said as he, Bren and Beyal were on Quickforce. "Yeah but we still have to get through," Nyx shouted on Whirlwind with Jinja with her. Nodding the two flying Monsunos took off once more.

Landing in front of Trey, they were surrounded by STORM forces. Snorting Nyx raised her hand and said, "This is a private affair why don't you boys go to sleep." As if they were signal words, all of the guards fell to the floor unconscious.

"How do you keep doing that," Trey growled shouting at her. Only to growl, even more, when all she did was smirk at him. "Why don't you three make sure we have a back door out of here," Nyx said getting off of Whirlwind followed by Jinja, who went to hop on Quickforce, "Me and Chase will handle this fool," she continued returning Whirlwind.

"Ready for this cousin?"

"I was born ready," Suno replied to his family member.

"Lock/Desertstorm/Riccoshot/Airchopper, launch," all three of them said spinning or launching their Monsunos.

As the cores connected, they all appeared in a burst of energy. Airchopper looked like a bird with a chain beak and dragon wings. Desertstorm resembled a desert falcon with the back of the head and claws of a desert horned lizard.

"Desertstorm take out Airchopper," Nyx ordered blocking the attack that was heading towards Lock. "Lock attack now," Chase commanded seeing as his cousin handled Airchopper.

"Sonic Screecher," the witch instructed watching as he opened his beak to caw loudly sending Airchopper crashing as Lock threw Riccoshot on top. "Hurricane drill."

Flying backward to gain more speed, Desertstorm whirled letting air form into a drill. And acting similar to that of brave bird from Pokémon, he flew low to the ground hitting both at the same time. "Lock Jaw of Life," Chase initiated ending that battle.

Returning both of his Monsunos, Trey was about to say something but stopped when they heard a females voice, "Stand down Commander Trey I got this."

Flying down was a blonde hair female in a female general uniform. Standing at attention Trey said, "Commandant Marshall Charlemagne yes mam."

"Chase Suno, Nyx Potter you've given my men quite the trip," she said staring at them, "But this parties over for I have and is the only controller for Driftblade," throwing the core up into the air.

"From that height?" Nyx asked watching as it fell back down. Taking out her crop, she yelled, "Driftblade launch," smacking it.

As it landing, both family members had to cover their eyes from how bright it was. As it disappeared, they saw a black lion with a yellow main and reverse blades coming out of its shoulder.

"Driftblade clear the room," was the only thing Charlemagne said. Following orders, the beast charged as electricity enveloped it, "Lock dodge," "Desertstorm Sand Veil," they said. Watching with an entrance look in their eyes they widened in shock at how fast it was since it attacked Desertstorm before he even had a chance to make a move.

"Shit that thing is fast," the witch said getting a nod from Suno.

"Quickforce block," Bren commanded watching as only doing one block nearly tired out Quickforce. "Electric Barrage," Beyal instructed as the attack was launched only to be dodged. "Plasma Bombardment," Jinja followed up only to get the same results as Beyal and Glowblade.

"Even with the extra company you cannot win," Charlemagne informed them. "You will not prevail you will not succeed not today. Today you shall fall, Driftblade Burst Barrage."

Charging the lion sliced through all of the Monsunos of team Core-Tec. "I don't know about you guys but me and Desertstorm aren't going down without a fight," Nyx told them as her Monsuno struggled to get up. "If there's one family trait we have then it's to never give," Chase said as Lock got back up, "Jaw of Light/ Feather Storm," the family member's yelled.

"You irritating little worms," Charlemagne growled as Driftblade took them both out.

"Time for the finishing move, Driftblade Plasma Barrage."

"Not this time, Revers Shot," Nyx shouted holding up a card. Charlemagne snorted thinking how was that going to work but widen her eyes when the attack did a u-turn back to Driftblade.

"Typhoon Burst," the witch followed up. Doing as he was told, he flapped his wings two typhoons shot out and enveloped Driftblade. Throughout the attack, the lion roared in pain, "End this with Talon Drive."

Flying into the eye of the storm, he extends his right talon landing a direct hit ending that battle. "And this win is ours," Nyx smirked returning Desertstorm and right behind her was the others returned their Monsuno.

But as Charlemagne was about to say something, they heard and saw her being rammed by an H-tram. "Let's run," Chase said running with the others right behind him.

Being led by Beyal, he brought the team on a route away from the STORM units. "Bo yeah we made it," Bren was the first to say stepping into a cliff clearing.

"Now that we're out what now?" Jinja asked.

"Well we're going to keep going, but to where I don't know," Chase said.

"Well let's head off for a start."


	7. Old West Showdown

**Sorry for the late update I had school stuff to deal with before I could do any fanfiction.**

Its' been a few months since the team left the mountain. Along the way they had to keep dodging STORM patrols, Nyx thankfully had her magic tent which helped them hide adding to the fact they were able to eat and have shelter from the rain and other elements.

Now they were taking a bus right to a town somewhere in Arizona. "I know I said we need to lay low but this is ridiculous," Chase said looking at his Mexican disguise. They were all wearing one, all but Nyx that is she was garbed a cowgirl outfit. 

"We are in the lowlands Chase it doesn't get any lower than this," Bren told him with Jinja snorting saying, "You can say that again."

As the driver turned, he had to break seeing as there was a bolder with a man in a butler outfit on top of it. Turning the wheel to the left, the gang was heading for the rock. As everyone got off, the team themselves were about to disembark when they were halted by the butler.

"Hello children my employer wishes to invite you as his guest Chase Suno," he said staring right at him.

"So much for hiding," Bren said taking off his disguise.

Holding out his hand, the butler said, "Why don't I let the doctor tell you himself," in his hand was a device the size of a disk. Out of the device was a tall man probably the same height as Charlemagne wearing all black outfit with red tassels on it.

"Chase it's so nice for you to come to the lowlands, my name is Dr. Emmanuel Klipse," he introduced himself. "I was a college of your father."

"Do you know where he is?" Chase asked.

"No, but if you like we can talk about your father over some tea," turning his head Emmanuel ordered, "Hargrave give him the invitation."

"Of course master," the now named Hargrave said taking out a business size card and handing it to Chase.

"I take it because for your need to stay hidden you have your location put in code?" Nyx asked Emmanuel.

"That is exactly why. And Chase don't be late," he said before he vanished.

"The invitation may be casual but please have a jacket, tie, and do not bring your Monsuno," Hargrave said cutting a hole in the roof of the bus.

Entering town they saw that there weren't that much people on the streets. Looking around Nyx saw that all the town's people were staring at them, "I don't know about you guys but I want something to eat," she said drawing out her revolvers a bit too where only the barrels were hidden. This caused all of the people to look away for even they know that she could kick their ass.

Walking into a noodle restaurant, every one of the occupants looked up to stare at them. Nyx could see that some of them were staring right at her, "Nothing to see here folk just some a few people sight-seeing," she said as everyone in the restaurant turned back to their food.

"Welcome to Sanctuary children what can I get for you?" the chief asked as the four sat down.

"Just four bowls with water please," Nyx replied getting a nod.

"Look we're sorry about what happened," Jinja said to the guy, he was wearing dark green pants, a red shirt with a jacket over that, and a beanie.

"If you must know a person can by a few months ago talking about monsters and the end of the world," he said in an Australian accent.

"Don't bother," Nyx said, "In these parts, it's either win and live or lose and die. So what about it, I've been in a cranky mood for a while and I'm itching for a brawl," the witch said pulling out her revolver unlocking the chamber rounds and placing a Monsuno core inside.

"Whatever you say, angel," the guy said as they both walked outside. But instead, they ended up a few miles out of town.

"Let me fight this guy Nyx," Chase said.

"If you say so."

Aiming the gun, they yelled, "Airswitch/Lock launch," spinning the cores. Upon contact, the two cores burst, looking at Airswitch was a combination between a hawk, a lizard, and a vulture.

"Well it looks like I win this one," the guy mocked seeing as he has the higher ground.

"Lock get ready he's coming in for another attack."

"It looks like we win, now tell us where you got that core?" Chase demanded after returning their Monsunos.

"Hope you sleep with one eye opened brat because when I get my revenge it's going to be sweet," the guy said jumping onto his motorcycle. 

"Come on let's get out of here," Chase said as they walked away.

"You know this is a trap right?" Jinja asked.

"Well, Emmanuel defiantly wants something from us, something he can't just take," Chase told her.

"Well it's either here at 3:27 PM or somewhere else," Bren said as they were all shocked to see that as Chase stepped on it reveal to be a trap door.

"You alright Beyal?" Nyx asked seeing as her cousin vanished looking closer at his face she said, "You just had a vision didn't you?"

"Yes something will happen that will affect us all," the monk said.

"Will it be good or bad?" Jinja questions.

"I cannot say for sure, all I could see is Dr. Emmanuel with Chase standing next to him and the person from earlier standing next to us," the monk explained what he could see in the vision.

"On the other hand I feel that Dr. Emmanuel isn't what he seems to be," Nyx said. "Bren do you have the invite card?"

"Yeah here," he said handing the card. "Does the symbol look familiar?" she asked.

"That looks similar to the symbol on one of the banners back in Axistown," Bren said taking a closer look.

"Are you thinking that Emmanuel is part of this?" Jinja asked.

"More along the lines of him being the head honcho like Charlemagne," the witch explained then she placed her hand on the ground. "What's wrong?" Beyal asked.

"It feels like the entire area is full of Monsuno Essence," she informed her group. "Then this must be one of the impact zones from the meteor," the monk said.

"He's coming up," the witch said after 20 minutes with him popping up.

"Hey guy's bad news is that I've just made a deal with the devil good news it's one we're all going to enjoy," Chase said.

"And what's that?" Jinja asked.

"We're going after the guy from earlier, Dax, Emmanuel thinks he's a lead to dad," the controller of Lock told them.

"But Emmanuel may also be the leader of another faction," Jinja said.

"Yeah I saw the cores he had: the Underground, Darkspin, and Bookman. But this is a risk we have to take," young Suno explained.

"Long time no see," Dax heard the black haired female from before. "What do you want?" he asked.

"We found out from a source that you have info on the 'old man' who came here a few weeks ago," Jinja said.

"Yes, why don't you tell us where Jeredy is," Emmanuel said from behind them.

Shocked, Dax stood up taking out his core, "Looks like you've run into bad company Chase Suno." 

"Don't not in here," Nyx said stopping them from busting out their Monsunos. "And let me take this one."

Stepping outside, Nyx pulled out her revolver. Taking out the chamber, she placed her Monsuno inside then locked it closed. "Earthpredator/Airswitch, launch," they yelled.

Bursting out of their cores, Airswitch landed wondering where its opponent was, "Ha it looks like your Monsuno is too afraid to fight," Dax taunted only for the earth to shake then a hammerhead shark to burst from the ground and smack the bird in the face then go back underground.

"That was one of uncle Jeredy's in process Monsuno but I completed it when I raided one of his old labs before he went to work for STORM," Nyx explained.

"Are any of these labs still around?" Emmanuel asked curiously if there were still any of the labs left standing.

"Nope took all of the Monsuno Essence and info before sending the ones I know of sky high, Surge Strike."

Still, on ground, Airswitch, didn't get air born, was attacked. "Get in the air," Dax commanded in a rush.

"Not on my watch, keep that bird down with EarthBound," Nyx ordered. 

As the four armed bird took off, Earthpredator came up and shot earth boulders. The funny this was that instead of them falling off they stood on, "Now finish this with Shark Frenzy," ending that battle. Both returning their Monsunos.

"If we weren't on opposite side I would consider this a date angel," Dax said getting up.

"Now tell us where Jeredy Suno is and if you don't tell us there are other ways to convince you to confess," Emmanuel said.

Wondering what he was talking about, Dax was about to talk when Hargrave pointed a drill at his back. "Now tell the master what he wants," the butler said.

"This wasn't part of the deal call him off," Chase shouted at Emmanuel, "Chase you should know that I don't believe in right or wrong I only believe in Monsuno."

"If you say that than believe in this. Lock launch," Chase said spinning Lock.

"Blackslash, launch," Emmanuel said spinning his own Monsuno.

Clashing together, they were summoned. Roaring they fought, Blackslash dodging every attack Lock made. Slamming against a house, Blackslash jumped on top and slashed Lock in the face multiple times.

"Let's jump in," Bren said with the others agreeing.

"Quickforce/Charger/Glowblade/Moony, launch."

Sparking against a few rocks, all four Monsuno roared to life running to help their friend. Charger lifted Blackslash but the beast dodged the attack from Quickforce. It changed its targets to Glowblade grabbing it by the tail then threw the snake spider Monsuno towards a house but Moony grabbed it before it could destroy the house.

"It's five against one and he's still kicking our combined asses," Nyx shouted.

"Head for the clearing," Chase directed. All five Monsuno ran for the clearing but Blackslash appeared in front of them attacking all of them.

"Finish them," Emmanuel ordered.

As Blackslash was charging up Earthpredator burst out of the ground sending up into the air then Airswitch attacked while it was getting over the shock of the surprise attack. The bird then let the Monsuno go and as it fell the land shark burst out from the face of the cliff and did a bash attack sending it to the ground faster.

Behind the team plus Dax Shadowhornet appeared then followed by Glowblade.

"I'll take any side that doesn't involve be near you," Chase snorted after Emmanuel mentioning about how he chose a losing side to a coming war.

"Till we meet again, Blackslash return."

As the sun set down, "Me and Eclipse go way back, he was using you to get to me," Dax said after Chase once again asked if he knew anything about his father. "See ya later princess angel," were his last words before riding off getting a growled from Jinja and a blank stare from Nyx.

"Can I have one punch, one punch is all I need," she growled raising her fist.

"Is he the fifth member we've been searching for?" the witch asked the monk who nodded.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT WE'LL HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN!?" Jinja and Bren yelled at Beyal who again nodded receiving sighs from the two.

"Come on the sooner we move the sooner we can find him," Nyx said summoning a buggy from her charm bracelet for the three and Bloody Kiss for herself.


	8. Family Reunion

"Are they normally like this?" Nyx asked hearing Bren and Jinja argue with each other.

"Pretty much, you should know since you've been with us for a few months," her cousin told her.

"They remind me of two old friends of mine back from England," the witch added glaring at a few rocks like they were going to appear.

"You really hated that place, huh?" he asked. "You have no clue, I still have a few friends but the rest of England can burn for all I care."

Still, on Dax's trail, they all saw a flash and something heading their way. "Hit the dirt," Chase yelled getting down.

After ducking for cover, "Is it me or is he not moving," Bren asked seeing as Dax wasn't moving.

Running to him they had to dodge another rocket heading towards them. "Where is it coming from?" Jinja asked growling.

"I spy with my little eye a scope flash off into the distance," Nyx chimed. "And I spy with my little eye soon to be dead sniper," she continued only to find that the sniper wasn't anymore.

"Where'd he go?"

"Beyal!?" Bren yelled. Turning to Bren they saw Beyal being held hostage by the sniper.

"I wouldn't try that if I was you," the sniper said.

Hearing the voice, Nyx's eyes widened, she knew that voice, "Latinus of Darkspin I guess that Eklipse hired you to deal with us," she said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Next time make sure you disguise your voice," the witch mocked.

"I still have the boy so if you want him in one piece you'll let me go," he smirked.

He was confused to why she was smirking but got his answer when a shadow appeared over him; moreover, when he looked up he saw Moony growling at him. Surprised he let go of Beyal and ran away. Turning back to Dax they saw him running off into the distance, "After everything you did for him," Jinja commented placing her hands on her hips.

"There has to be a reason," Chase shot back.

"The truth will be revealed to those who seek it," the monk said.

Trailing Dax the five stopped as it seems that he stopped. "Is it me or is this a bad idea?" Bren asked.

"No it's just you," Jinja said.

"Don't know about you guys but I'm getting the feeling that something about to go down," Nyx revealed, "You feel it, cousin?"

"Yeah I can't shake the fact that somethings going to happen," he agreed.

"Beyal do you think that there's anything hidden that's not on the map?" Nyx asked.

"Yes, it is only known to a select few, follow me."

"This is tense," Chase remarked as the five entered the temple ruins.

The witch saw that Beyal was telling a story of the five tribes but what caught her attention was some rustling of some bushes. "I thought this was deserted?" Jinja asked.

"Come on let's go."

Following behind him, Chase stopped, "What's wrong that could be uncle Jeredy?" Nyx told him as he stopped. "I'm not going to run in only to fall again," he said.

Continuing on the trail they stopped, "Dad, dad," Chase called out.

"Chase what are you doing here?" he asked then turned to the female next to him, "And you must be Nyx sorry we couldn't meet in a better position."

"No biggy, sorry about your other labs, though," she said.

"No it's alright I was going to destroy them anyway," Jeredy waved.

Meeting on the center platform, the Suno family members hugged each other, "There is so much I have to tell you that I didn't want to say over the phone," Jeredy told his son.

As he was about to continue insane giggling caught their attention. "I knew we would have run into you bitch," Nyx growled.

"You'll pay for what you did when we first met." She growled.

"Two Suno's for the price of one," she laughed, "I was getting a little hunger and oh what I feast this is."

"You know I was getting a little hunger myself," Chase said.

"Launch," they yelled spinning their Monsunos.

"Why don't you play as well my darlings," she commented.

"Consider this your invitation," Latinus said.

"Bring it," Jinja growled back.

"Launch," they all said spinning their Monsunos.

Quickforce dueled with Spikebat, Charger vs Spiderwolf, Glowblade, and Moonfire Nyx spun Whirlwind to go help Lock but even with it being two vs one they were still losing.

But all the movement caused the stone bridge to crack destroying itself. Lock seeing as its controller was falling let go of the rock and fell to catch him. "Are you alright Chase," Jeredy asked. "Yeah but Locks out of the fight," he said.

"Case catch the Monsunos name is Evo," Jeredy said as he threw the core and a grip launcher. "I have one for you as well Nyx," he said throwing her one as well.

Aiming the rock wall, Chase cranked the core, "Evo launch," blasting out the core.

Bursting out of the core, Evo is a mixture of a swan and an eagle. "Evo Shock Wing," he yelled.

Creating a dust storm, it did nothing to Poisonwing. "Lightning bash/Talon Strike," the cousins invoked.

Going first Evo was enveloped in blue flames spearing through Poisonwing followed by Whirlwind diving down talon extended landing the last hit returning Poisonwing to its core. Still continuing Evo rammed through Spikebat and lifting Moonfire up into the air giving Glowblade a chance to attack.

Flying out of the ruins, "I can't believe your dad just disappeared," Jinja said with disbelieve lacing her voice.

"Sorry about that," Bren said in a sad tone.

"Don't sweat it, we found him once we can do it again," Chase said getting nods.

"Is that Dax heading our way?" Chase wondered getting their attention.

Meeting in the middle, he asked, "Is there room for one more?"

"You can come with us just remember that we'll leave you behind if you stop," the witch of the team replied.


End file.
